Son of The Dark One
by Nine's Rose
Summary: Blaine Anderson has never told anyone about his rather unusual family, what happens when his boyfriend decides he wants to visit them. (my first try at a fanfic and its terrible the ending is awful tbh)


_**Son of The Dark One**_

Blaine was excited even more than he usually is for the Christmas holidays because for the first time since the start of the new school year he would be returning home, No one at Dalton or McKinley knew the truth about Blaine's home town or family. Especially not Kurt. Blaine was worried that Kurt wouldn't believe him, call him insane and break up with him. As soon as the bell rang he headed straight to his car not stopping to talk to anyone though Wes and David still managed to corner him (he swears they can teleport as he never knows where they are).

"Where are you off to in such a hurry Blainers? of to see a certain New Directions member perhaps" Wes says with a knowing smirk (too bad he was so far off the truth).

"I'm heading to visit my parents actually, so if you don't mind I'm in a slight rush sorry guys"

"Can we come no ones ever met your family" David questioned.

"Sorry not today, maybe someday though".

David and Wes gave up and went away to watch Home Alone which they had been quoting for days lately.

 _Meanwhile in Storybrooke:_

Belle had been fussing with the directions for most of the day and honestly Rumple was getting a little annoyed he knew she wanted everything to be perfect for Blaine but from his point of view everything looked just fine.

"Belle" Rumple calls getting the Brunette's attention "everything looks just fine and besides he's 16 he's not going to care if something's slightly out of place".

"I know but I care Rumple we haven't seen him in MONTHS"

"I know Belle but you need to take a break"

Belle sighs but eventually sits down next to Rumple.

 _Some hours later:_

Sheriff Graham watched as Blaine's car pulled up, he had known Blaine since he was young and had grown fond of the boy though as Storybrooke became a more and more dangerous place to live Blaine was sent off to Dalton Academy for boys in Westerville, Ohio where he could board at school in order to keep him safe. Graham was glad Blaine decided to come back for Christmas as he knew the boy's parents missed him terribly.

Blaine got out his car just as the Sheriff started strolling over to him.

"Hello Sheriff"

"Hi Blaine welcome back we've all missed you, also I've told you a million times call me Graham"

"I'm going to go see mum and dad now but see you around"

Blaine headed to Mr Gold's pawn shop where he assumed his parents would be as they both worked there. The sign said closed. Strange. Blaine headed to his parents' flat where they would mostly likely be spending there spare time. Blaine knocks on the door.

"I'm on it" Blaine hears Rumple say from inside the flat. Seconds before the door is swung open.

"Blaine" Rumple exclaims as a smile slowly spreads over his features " We've missed you so much son".

"BLAINE!" is all he hears before he is attacked by an overexcited Belle squealing as she does so. " oh my goodness darling! you have no idea how much we've missed you but you're safer at Dalton unfortunately, so how's school, any cute boys?" (Blaine had come out to his parents two years ago).

"Belle darling let the boy breathe and relax a bit" an amused Rumple tells her.

"Actually..." Blaine pauses unsure how to continue " I have a boyfriend" He says unable to keep the stupid grin off his face at the thought of his gorgeous, talented, beautiful and fashionable Kurt.

"Ooooh" Belle says "So when are we going to meet this lucky boy?" she questions.

"Well I haven't actually told him about my family as of yet, to be honest I haven't told anyone" Blaine says apologetically.

"why?" Rumple questions genuinely curios.

"Because they'll think I'm insane dad, to them you guys are nothing but a bunch of fairy tales he'll break up with me" Blaine says sadly.

Suddenly Blaine's phone rings Teenage Dream blasting, Kurt's personalised ring tone of course.

"Hey sweetheart" Blaine lovingly says into the phone.

Belle couldn't help but smile at the pet name her son used so casually for his boyfriend.

Blaine excuses himself and goes to the bathroom to speak to Kurt in privacy.

 _ **25 Minutes Later**_

Blaine comes back into the living room.

"Kurt wants to come round to visit" he tells his parents.

"Well that's great!" Belle cries happily her smile falters when she looks at her son's expression "Right?"

"Sure mum its just I don't know how I'm going to explain this" Blaine says worriedly "and he's going to be here in less than two hours!"

 _ **2 Hours Later**_

"Hey gorgeous" Blaine greets his boyfriend as he answers the door to him.

"Hey" Kurt grins handing his dapper boyfriend a bouquet of beautiful colourful flowers.

"Can we talk for minute?" Blaine asks knowing this beautiful boy may soon be gone when he tells him what he's about to say.

"Of course" Kurt's grin slowly fades as he takes in his boyfriend's worried expression what's wrong honey?" he questions.

"Okay" Blaine takes a deep breath _its now or never_ he thinks "Okay I love you just remember that, right where to start, well my parents aren't exactly normal you see my mother is Belle and my father is Rumplestiltskin" he says with a sigh.

Kurt bursts out laughing until he sees his boyfriend's serious face " wait you mean like Belle from Beauty and the Beast and fairy tale Rumplestiltskin are your parents Blaine seriously you don't expect me to believe that its ridiculous fairy tales aren't real"

"I'm 100% serious Kurt and Rumple is slightly different from the fairy tales you've heard as he's actually a dark wizard"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! THIS IS JUST INSANE!" Kurt screams.

"What's going on here?" Belle asks coming through after hearing the screaming.

"Blaine's trying to claim you guys are fairytale characters!" Kurt exclaims looking for some back up.

"Oh so you've told him then" Belle addresses Blaine.

"Dark one, we need a to talk" Regina claims storming in.

"What on earth is going on" Kurt says even more confused _god was everyone in this town complete lunatics_ he thinks.

If he didn't believe Blaine before he did now as Regina blasts fire at the kitchen wall when Rumple never emerged in order to see him.

" Wow no wonder you've never told anyone about you're family" Kurt giggles and kisses his boyfriend _what a messed up world this is_ he thinks.


End file.
